prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Impact Pro Wrestling
Impact Pro Wresting (IPW) is a promotion based in Auckland, New Zealand. History Following the demise of Mania Pro Wrestling in early 2002, it seemed like the possible revival of the long-dormant New Zealand pro-wrestling scene was well and truly dead, and the ring lights had once again been turned off for another decade or two. However, thanks to the determination of the core group of talent that made up MPW, Impact Pro Wrestling was born and aimed to fill the void that had been left. The idea of IPW was simple, a wrestling promotion that was owned and operated by the wrestlers themselves. Sadly, getting IPW up and running was not quite that simple. Impact Pro Wrestling may have had a passionate group of talented wrestlers behind them, but they were lacking training facilities and a ring. Behind the scenes, the foundations of the company were being built up. Charles Warner, Cameron Bailey, and Nick Fergusson were elected directors of the company, and the core group of around 20 wrestlers set about the arduous task of saving up $10,000 in order to buy a wrestling ring that would allow IPW to begin running regular self-promoted shows. The funds grew weekly, but the wrestlers were frustrated by having to train on gym mats in a recreation centre in South Auckland, with no creative outlet for their efforts. IPW's only other public appearance in 2003 was at the Armageddon Expo in Wellington, which saw the talent get their first opportunity to showcase themselves outside of Auckland, and they managed to impress an audience that had never seen them before. By the end of 2003, the financial target had just about been reached, and the dawning of the true rebirth of professional wrestling in Auckland appeared to be near. The ring was built in early 2004, and on May 15th, IPW held its first independently promoted show, appropriately titled Genesis. The show managed to turn a profit (no small feat for an independent wrestling promotion) and perhaps even more importantly, got rave reviews from the fans in attendance that night. Since then, Impact Pro Wrestling has promoted a show just about every month, while still appearing at the Armageddon expos in both Auckland and Wellington. With a loyal core fan base that seems to grow just a little bit more at every show, the only way for IPW to go is forwards. Impact Pro Wrestling functions under the guidance of directors Charles Warner and Cameron Bailey, both of whom appeared on TV1's Close Up programme promoting IPW and trying to spread the word to the many fans of pro wrestling in New Zealand. IPW talent have also appeared on TV3's 'Nightline' and radio station The Rock's 'Morning Rumble'. IPW engaged in regular talent exchanged with Queensland-based promotion Major Impact Wrestling, with several IPW wrestlers appearing regularly on MIW shows, and MIW talent performing at the inter-promotional show 'Rival Turf' in Auckland in August 2004. However, on July 18th, MIW merged with IPW to become IPWA while IPW remained the same (see below). In addition to regularly crossing the Tasman, in late 2004 former IPW Heavyweight Champion The Machine toured the United States and Canada appearing at various independent wrestling shows. IPW is currently based in Lynfield, having held their monthly shows at the local YMCA there since November. At the beginning of 2007 IPW started a 1 hour weekly television programme titled 'Ignition' which aired on Friday nights at midnight. This was shortly moved to a primetime slot with just 20mins of match time airing on 'IPW on ALT TV:Monday Night Sports' on Sky Network Television|Sky's ALT TV, but at request of the fans, the reduced timeslot was altered again- as of Thursday September 27, 2007, IPW started airing on Thursday nights at midnight with an hour long show. The timeslot was then again changed to Friday nights starting at 10pm. This time change was effective of Feb. 8th. Merger On July 12 2007 it was announced that Queensland's Major Impact Wrestling were adopting the title Impact Pro Wrestling Australia as a result of a strong trans-tasman bond over the last 5 years from numerous talent exchanges and interpromotional events. The aim of the merger was to protect and promote the legacy and integrity of this bond by bringing many of New Zealand and Australia's top wrestlers together under one banner. As a result of this union, the MIW South Pacific Championship became the IPW South Pacific Championship and is now the crown jewel of the new alliance, with the title becoming IPW's answer to the Bledisloe Cup. IPWA launched its debut show, Unleashed, on August 10th 2007 and continues to promote shows in the Gold Coast area of Queensland, Australia today. IPW Roster Wrestlers *"The Samoan Silverback" Alexander *"The Ex-Patriot" Alfred Valentine *Brian Saint James *Britenay *Curt Chaos *"The Deal" Dal Knox *"Handsome" Danny Jacobs *"Double D" Davey Deluxeo *Evie *Flag Boy *Halo *"The Third Degree" Jason Burns *Jay-Sin Gray *"The Professional" Joseph Kinkade *Jon E. King *Jordan Invincible *Kid Liger *Liam Fury *Lil T *Link van Haggard *The Fire Ant *The Machine *The New Zealand Dream *Savage Beast *Victor Lucid *"The One" Vinny Dunn *Mischa Vladimir Ivanoff Tag Teams *'Pirates and Ninjas are Totally Awesome' (Jason Burns and Liam Fury) *'Xtreme Superstars' (Davey Deluxeo and Jordan Invincible) *'Emerald Justice' (Kid Liger and Link Van Haggard) *'Saint Chaos' (Brian Saint James and Curt Chaos) *'Perfect Strangers' (The New Zealand Dream and Mischa Vladimir Ivanoff) Managers *Gary O. Davis *Paul Starr Referees *Leighton Cox *Steele Stevenson *Matt Wolf *Cameron Lazenby Commentators *Dion McCracken *James Cardno *Gary O Davis (part time) Title histories IPW Heavyweight Championship Armageddon Cup This trophy is fought for only at the Armageddon Conventions that run alternately in Auckland, Wellington and Christchurch. The Economist became the first Armageddon Cup champion. Former champion: Disco Inferno (won on April 19 2008 in Wellington). Current champion: Davey Deluxeo (won on April 26 2008 in Christchurch). The IPW South Pacific Championship This championship is decided in contests in Australia and New Zealand. The title has history before Impact Pro Wrestling Australia was born. “Dangerous” Vinnie Diamond from IPWA is the current champ. IPW Events External links *IPW official website References *http://www.impactprowrestling.co.nz/news/2007/july/180707_ipwa_born.html Impact Pro Wresting